


School, Roommates, and Why Am I Here

by Imbilodeau



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book 1: The School for Good and Evil, F/F, F/M, please don't read my this it is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbilodeau/pseuds/Imbilodeau
Summary: Thanks for reading! My chapters will hopefully be longer as soon as I get the hang of this!





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Do you know what happens when twins are accepted into the same college, get full rides, and it’s the dream school? They go. They pack up and leave as soon as possible to go on with their lives and prepare for their futures. When Sophie and Agatha were accepted into their dream school, Sophie was ecstatic. Agatha on the other hand, was just a little less excited than her sister. Sure it was her dream school, but she just never expected to get in. It felt like a prank. But still, the girls packed their bags and moved onto college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My chapters will hopefully be longer as soon as I get the hang of this!


	2. Day One

Agatha may have tried to sneak her beloved cat into her dorm. It also might have worked. Then, her roommates came.  
“What is that awful creature?!?” A blonde girl shrieks as she drops her luggage in the doorway. Reaper, the cat, looks up at her with indifference. A pale girl walks up behind her and peaks around the luggage of blondie sitting in the doorway.  
“Beatrix, it’s just a... a cat?” The pale girl says. She looks at Agatha with confusion. “Are animals...allowed in dorms?” 

———————————————————

Sophie opens the door of room 66 and is horrified at the mess already inside the room. Clothes, shoes, pillows, couch cushions, and a mattress(?) all thrown in a heap on the floor of the rooms common room. Sophie drops her bright pink lamp she had been carrying, and it makes a satisfying shattering sound. Hearing this, a girl sitting on the bare couch springs looks up from her laptop. She smiles at Sophie.  
“Hey darlin’, I’m Dot, one of your roommates.” She looks at the ceramic lamp shards on the ground. “You ok?”  
“What happened in here?!!” Sophie looks around again, still shocked that it looks like this on the first day never mind, ever.  
“Just Hester and Anadil doing some redecorating... why’d you drop your lamp?”  
“‘Why’d I drop my lamp?’ BECAUSE THIS ROOM LOOKS LIKE A TORNADO WENT THROUGH?” Sophie yells, hearing the commotion in one of the dorms stop and two girls peak out looking annoyed.  
“Blondie, you clearly don’t understand how much this room needed to rearranged.” The girl with red streaks in her hair says. Sophie looks at her. She has a nose ring and what looks like a tattoo on her neck. And with that, she turns on her heel and runs to find her sister. 

———————————————————

With Reaper tucked away safely in her bedroom, Agatha finally goes out to the common room to meet her roommates. The blonde girl is sitting on her luggage in the doorway texting away furiously on her phone, while the pale girl sits on the couch watching Beatrix and turning her head to look at Agatha as she walks in. Another girl with tan skin and gray eyes had arrived while Agatha carried her cat to her room. She was sitting in a chair with her bags all around her and a bag of floral sheets in her lap. She looked extremely confused.  
“So, about the.... cat? If it stays out of my room, I’m ok with it and I won’t tell the R.A..” The pale girl looks up at Agatha.  
“I guess I am too.” Says Beatrix slowly.”  
“Works for me.” The new girl smiles.  
“Thanks....” Agatha grumbles.  
“Well, I’m Kiko, this is Beatrix,” the pale girl points to the blonde, even though Agatha already knew that. “And this is Reena, she just got here.”  
“Agatha.” Kiko smiles at her and the girls go off to pick their dorms. 

There’s a slam of a door and then:  
“AGGIE!!!!?” Agatha opens her dorm door to see Sophie with a look of horror on her face and fear in her eyes. “Aggie, my roommates are terrible. They’re making a mess and one looks like she might kill me in my sleep!! I can’t stay there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first story on ao3 so I’m trying my best!  
I’ll try to update regularly  
Thanks for reading


End file.
